


Haunt Squared

by Kaiciend



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Demon! AU, M/M, others will be added when i flesh things out, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Ryan was a demon. Of course, no one around him really knew that.Shane was a demon. Of course, everyone around him already knew that. It wasn't a secret he help for himself because it was part of his job and identity.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm starting a new fic and can't finish other ones because the next idea sounds better than the ones before.  
> I was listening to an audiobook about hauntings, and during a sleepy haze, I thought to myself, "what if a demon haunted a demon?"  
> so yeah..

Ryan was a demon. Of course, no one around him really knew that. It was a little secret he kept for himself. His family had escaped from Hell generations ago, and they haven’t returned since. It was no longer their jobs to be slaves of the Devil, and they opted to reside in the human realm in secrecy.

Shane was a demon. Of course, everyone around him already knew that. It wasn't a secret he help for himself because it was part of his job and identity. His family served Lucifer for generations. His family never really left Hell, always wanting to work closely with the Devil himself. That was until Shane decided enough was enough and took an assignment that required him to stay above in the human realm.

* * *

Ryan was a demon. That’s why he was familiar with demons haunting people for their pure souls.

Shane was a demon. That’s why he had to be familiar with haunting people for their pure souls.

Ryan was not a human, so why was there a strong presence of a demon standing at the foot of his bed?

Shane was a demon, so he was going to haunt this human for his pure soul.


	2. Squared

“How much for your soul?” asked Shane.

The human didn’t seem to be scared for some reason. Maybe that person was wishing for death to come early...

“How much for you soul, I said,” he asked again.

The human only glared at the demon and scoffed. “I don’t cost a thing, so you’re better off finding someone else.”

He then rolled back into his blanket and closed his eyes, resuming his disturbed sleep.

Okay... What the fuck? This human was no ordinary human, and Shane was going to do his best to get that soul. This would be fun actually.c

* * *

“How much for your soul?” asked the demon still standing at the foot of his bed after what seemed to be a long staring contest.

Ryan continued to stare though. Did the dumb demon not know that he wasn’t human? Was he that dumb?

“How much, for your, sooooul, I said,” the demon asked again. 

It pointed a finger at Ryan and made a circle gesturing his entire body.

“I don’t cost a thing, so you’re better off finding someone else,” Ryan responded, and he meant it literally. Demon souls aren’t worth anything unless you’re Lucifer. 

He wanted this demon to bugger off already. He really needed his rest because he had a video to shoot the next day that would last over eight hours. Ryan groaned and grabbed his blanket to roll back into a burrito to try and go back to sleep. Fuck this demon, and fuck Hell. He closed his eyes and did his best to zone out the demon’s presence. If he ignored it hard enough, then it doesn’t exist.

Night, night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> i answer any and all comments/questions in the next update  
> you can find me on tumblr at nfable.tumblr.com  
> thnxxxx


End file.
